


Kim Myungjun's Series Of (Not so)Unfortunate Events [Hiatus]

by KkaebsongLlama



Series: Fanged Friends [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dongmin and Myungjun are vampires, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Myungjun gets himself locked up with Sanha, Police stations are badly represented, T for swearing, Will update tags, Yoon "talk shit Get Hit" Sanha, and no smut, for holding up traffic for some ducklings, no story, some form of comedy, update: they're all magic, wtf is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkaebsongLlama/pseuds/KkaebsongLlama
Summary: I had the whole first chapter written up, all 2,500 words of it. Then my phone that I was writing it on decided to be a dick and die as I was saving it so here I am, re-writing it from a note book with a VERY rough draft in it. But ALSO, there's a whole bunch of Sanha in this one to make up for his absence last time.[UPDATE] OH YEAH~~ your girl found the original document on a cloud save, so even though it wasn't the same I've made a franken-baby out of the two stories to what read nicest  I feel like it's improved a lot since before and I like the Sanha and MJ  interactions moreI absolutely adore Sanha, but he's a little shit. I made a point out of him seeming sweet until you know him well. I chaptered it because I got really tired writing the first part so decided to write the rest later.I hope you like the first chapter~P.s. If you've by any chance read the first fic in the series, the second chapter is just that story but in MJ's perspective, which I'm currently working on right now~ It's gonna be good, promise





	1. Myungjun Meets Mr.Talk-Shit-Get-Hit

**Author's Note:**

> I had the whole first chapter written up, all 2,500 words of it. Then my phone that I was writing it on decided to be a dick and die as I was saving it so here I am, re-writing it from a note book with a VERY rough draft in it. But ALSO, there's a whole bunch of Sanha in this one to make up for his absence last time.  
> [UPDATE] OH YEAH~~ your girl found the original document on a cloud save, so even though it wasn't the same I've made a franken-baby out of the two stories to what read nicest I feel like it's improved a lot since before and I like the Sanha and MJ interactions more
> 
> I absolutely adore Sanha, but he's a little shit. I made a point out of him seeming sweet until you know him well. I chaptered it because I got really tired writing the first part so decided to write the rest later.
> 
> I hope you like the first chapter~
> 
> P.s. If you've by any chance read the first fic in the series, the second chapter is just that story but in MJ's perspective, which I'm currently working on right now~ It's gonna be good, promise

Myungjun was an idiot. And idiot who got himself locked up with a teenager. An idiot who, despite knowing better, still dressed up like a human and went out in broad daylight. He was the idiot who right now was sitting in a holding cell in gangnam police station because he and a 17-year-old had held up some traffic for some ducklings.

 

The kid Myungjun got himself locked up with was a really tall, lanky and goofy looking kid. Brown haired, wide eyed and pouty mouthed, the kid was absolutely adorable. The teenager was also, really nice, apparently. He'd been fast to help Myungjun hold up traffic for those ducklings, and hadn't just run away when the cops turned up to detain them for being nice to some cute animals. So to keep it short, this boy was absolute sunshine.

__

Myungjun sighed, if he'd been smart enough to just stay home and not go breaking both vampire AND human laws, he could've been comfortably stationed on the nice vintage sofa they had at the estate, watching running man reruns. While with the thought of the estate, he realized he'd definitely be kicked out when he got back, this wasn't the first time he'd broken a couple vamp laws or not come home. To be honest it was a surprise he was still allowed within a 50 foot radius of the place with his track record.

 

With thoughts of vampire laws in his head, Myungjun quickly remembered that he himself was in fact, a vampire. He could shape-shift into a cat and just walk out through those bars. The only problems being how he didn't want to leave the kid behind, and how he'd be completely naked if he left as a cat, and it'd take too much strength up to run around and stay as a cat at the same time.

 

Actually, Myungjun didn't even know the boy that was sitting next to him's name. He was about to ask but the kid interrupted his thoughts.

 

"The name's Sanha, by the way" he said, obviously trying to sound like he wasn't panicking even though it was obvious.

 

"Oh, um, my name is Myungjun, I like your name. It's very pretty."

 

Sanha paused for a minute, before sighing, "I'm gonna be chest deep in crap if they call my parents, it's already later than when I usually get home"

 

"The feeling is mutual, about needing to get out of here, I mean." Myungjun leaned up against the taller boy's shoulder, exhaling slowly. "We need a plan"

 

Myungjun thought about how he could get both of them out without hurting anyone, or notifying even more police. He eventually came to an idea that might just work, though it involved him abusing his vampire powers for the greater good. The plan was to pretend to be Sanha's cousin, guilt tripping one of the guards into letting them out and shifting into a cat until Sanha could buy him some more clothes. Myungjun didn't realize how much he was smiling until Sanha asked what was up.

 

"I have a plan: that plan can get us both out of here without anyone being called," Myungjun said, eyes going a mischievous glint, "The plan starts with you pretending to be my cousin. Could you do that for me?"

 

"We don't have to lie, do we?" Sanha said rather innocently. "How can you be sure they'll believe you?"

 

"It'll definitely get you out in the least, maybe not me, by definitely you."

 

"Okay fine, I'll do it... But you have to make sure you get out too, or I'll feel really bad about leaving you here."

 

"That won't be a problem. But when you get out I'm going to need you to take this money—" Myungjun pulled out 50,000 won, and handed it to Sanha "—and wait outside the station for a little tabby cat with a collar on that looks like the choker I'm wearing, and green eyes."

 

Sanha nodded, seeming to understand what he was being told. "Okay, I understand."

 

"Sanha, you'll need to pick up that cat and take to the nearest supermarket, to buy sweatpants and a shirt, and maybe some food if you want some." Myungjun looked at Sanha trying to process that instruction.

 

"Why so I have to buy clothes?"

 

"Because, I'll be needing them, put them in an alley with the cat and your job is done"

 

Sanha looked confused but didn't question further, and just nodded "Let's do this"

 

__Myungjun had of course left off the part where he was the cat and how he'd have to use his pretty vampire eyes to compel some guards into letting Sanha out._ _

__

Myungjun gestured for a guard to come and talk, and one of them reluctantly did so, groaning as the other guards snickered at him.

 

"Whaddya want?" The guard spoke with a rough tone, sighing as Myungjun figured out exactly what he was going to say.

 

"Look, could you let the kid go?" Myungjun gestured toward Sanha, who was pretending to not be extremely happy that he was getting out of the cell. "It's just that he's my youngest cousin and I really do feel really bad about getting him put in here. He only helped me because I pressured him into it."

 

The guard just stood there unimpressed, as if to say that Myungjun was a horrible liar, but it was a nice try.

 

Myungjun let his voice drop to a bit of a husky growl, his eyes glowing a little bit as he did so. He was happy Sanha couldn't see what was happening from the front, or he'd have been hiding in the furthest corner. "Look here you underpaid pig, you'll let the kid out RIGHT now or I'll come out there and suck every ounce of your blood from your body like a Capri sun on a hot day."

 

Myungjun had been lying about sucking the guards blood, but that sure as hell didn't stop the guard from believing him. He was terrified, and Myungjun almost felt sorry, almost. The guard got his keys out and asked for Sanha to follow him, Sanha the agreed and stepped out of the cell. Sanha followed the guard and looked over his shoulder, giving a quick thumbs up and a wink before smiling, thanking the guard and going to wait outside.

 

With Sanha gone and no one looking in his direction, Myungjun started to morph into a cat, the world getting bigger around him as he shrunk to the size of a small tabby, choker looking like a collar around his neck. He quietly slinked out through the bars of the cell and hope no cameras saw him shift. He ran out past the guards and jumped out through a window, going up to Sanha and running his head up against Sanha's ankle. Sanha saw him and picked him up, taking him to the supermarket nearest to the station. Sanha went inside the big building with Myungjun in his arms, petting softly before going over to the clothes section and grabbing a plain white T-shirt, then some sweatpants marked with a 5000원 sticker. Sanha then thought about the weather, and grabbing a Jersey. He picked a black one before heading to the counter, then asking the cashier to wait a minute before going to grab some underwear and coming back to pay.

 

The woman at the counter seemed young, and as she looked at Myungjun in Sanha's arms, she was about to say something but just closed her mouth and scanned everything. "That'll be 46,000원,  please." The cashier said before adding, "you aren't supposed to bring cats in here, but because you two are so cute, I'll let it slide just this once. I won't tell." She smiled and handed Sanha his bags before leaving them off as Sanha gave a quick thank you.

 

Much to Myungjun's surprise, Sanha actually brought him the the bathroom of a near convenience store, and stuck him in one of the stalls with the two bags and telling him to hurry up and get dressed. Myungjun came out of the stalls looking absolutely messy, but with his choker still on and a bright smile. He then looked at Sanha, ready to ask how he knew. Myungjun had once again been cut off as Sanha answered the question that Myungjun hadn't asked yet.

 

"My friend is a vampire too." Sanha smiled. "He's not as cute as you though, hyung"

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Yeah, I feel like I deserve to call you that at this point, I did just buy you clothes, when I could've just left you outside the station naked as a cat."

 

Okay, so Sanha __was__  evil, it was only a matter of time, Myungjun guessed. The nice front came right down when they were better acquainted.

 

"Okay first of all, I let you out so __rude__. Second of all, of course you can call me hyung, you wonderful human, and finally, do you have a phone?"

 

"Yeah I have a phone, do you?"

 

Myungjun realized that his phone was at the front desk left at the station. How wonderful.

 

"It'll be fine, I'll just go get it saying that I left mine there." Sanha sighed at the face Myungjun had made. "You stay here at the convenience store, I'll be back. Buy some ramen while you wait or something." Sanha gave him the 4000won change and went off to the station.

 

It had been about fifteen minutes when Sanha came back, wiggling a phone in his hand, along with a wallet. He sat down next to Myungjun and handed him his stuff. Sanha the proceeded to eat the Sambap on the table that Myungjun was saving for himself. __Brat__.

 

Sanha quickly inhaled the food and smiled at Myungjun “Thanks for the food, hyung” Myungjun slapped him and started yelling insults about being an ungrateful son and all while Sanha laughed so hard he almost choked.

 

 

 

“You ungrateful swine, I buy you dinner, get you out of prison and let you baby me as a cat, and this is how you repay me?!”

 

 

 

“Hyung, you can’t get too angry, it’s bad for aging. You’ll get all wrinkly!” Sanha replied back with a smirk.

 

“I’m sorry, what? HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY AGE YOU LITTLE–” Myungjun chased Sanha a couple meters before giving up. “You’re lucky I haven’t slept in like two days, or I’d murder you.”

 

 

 

Sanha just shrugged as the both of them went back to their table to eat the rest of their food. When they were done Myungjun suggested that they get each other’s numbers so Sanha could meet Myungjun’s friends at some point and vice versa. Myungjun really had to get back to the Vampire estate before it was too dark so he could grab all of his stuff and go to Dongmin’s place for the night. Sanha waved a quick goodbye before practically skipping away, a big goofy smile on his face. Myungjun just walked at a normal pace back to the manner, because he wanted to have as much time to think about where he’d go after he left Dongmin’s. Sure enough, Myungjun arrived to find that all of his suspicions were right, when he got to the estate, all of his things were outside. Thankfully though, it was just clothes and electronics that he owned. The only problem was that all of them were outside, when he didn’t have anywhere to put them. Dongmin wouldn’t let Myungjun keep all of his stuff there even if he really begged. Myungjun knew someone who would be fabulous enough to do such a thing for him, though. He got his phone out to text him:

 

* * *

 

To: Joohoney

 

Hey Jooheon, is it cool if I stash some of my stuff at your place today?

 

I promise I'll come get it again tomorrow

From: Joohoney

 

So you finally got kicked, huh?

 

It was about time, I was starting to wonder if you'd been mind-controlled into being boring

 

But yeah, I'll come pick it up since you only own clothes you can go to Dongmins place

To: Joohoney

 

My final law-breaking act is a really long story, I'll tell you sometime

 

Oh and Yeah thanks for picking my stuff up, I'll get dressed and head off to Dongmin's

From: Joohoney

 

Okay MJ, nice talkin' to ya

 

See you Tomorrow

 

Or whenever you get a place to put your stuff

 

 

To: Joohoney

 

Okay Jooheon, tell Kyun I said hello

From: Joohoney

 

Will do

 

* * *

 

 

Myungjun Smiled and grabbed out his fancy Vampire costume clothes, he loved when it was near Halloween, he could dress all the way up and no one even batted an eyelash. Myungjun pulled out his wallet to get a small purple post-it note out. Dongmin had written his new address on it a couple weeks ago when he came across Myungjun at a movie theater saying to come by when he inevitably got kicked out. Hopefully Dongmin meant what he said, and wrote the right address. Myungjun got his phone out, went to Google maps and punched in the address given to him: Fantagio Apartments, Near Yonsei, Apartment 240.

 

The walk to the Apartments was quiet and nice, and despite the fact that Myungjun was just kicked out, he wasn't worried about finding a place. He got to the actual building soon enough, and immediately went up to the second floor, taking his time looking for 240. Myungjun turned a corner to find the exact place he was looking for. He looked at the floor outside the door to see a mat outside the door that said: "Come Right In"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo~ we've left off at the start of Jinwoos story, so from here most of it'll just be rewriting the last story but from MJ's perspective. I like where I'm going with this, and fifty points to whoever can figure out where I'm planning on having MJ live. Also be prepared for a whole lotta Socky guys, it's gonna happen. How was that Jooheon cameo? I haven't really seen MX and Astro interact much, but I love them both so expect me write a whole bunch of it.
> 
> [UPDATE] I've Gotten back the original story that that I lost somehow, so decided to update the story with that one because I liked it more
> 
> I just got a [Tumblr](https://min-syubi.tumblr.com/) too, if you wanna follow me, I still don't know how it works though.
> 
> Okay, happy reading and I'll see you with the next installment of Myungjun's Mishaps


	2. So.. Humans, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun stepped into the small apartment, and decided against turning on the lights, because Dongmin wasn’t a fan of getting home to lights he hadn’t turned on for some reason. The apartment was a Studio, which was odd because he could’ve sworn Dongmin said he lived with someone else. Myungjun eventually gave up on his thoughts and dumped himself onto he sofa, grabbing the remote as he was getting more comfy. Just as he went to press the button on the remote to turn on the TV, someone (presumably Dongmin) got home. Myungjun turned around to greet Dongmin, but was surprised to find a smaller, less familiar, yet just as attractive complete stranger who looked tired and confused standing by the light switch carrying his weight in groceries. Myungjun was confused, to say the least, because this WAS supposed to be Dongmin’s place… right? It was literally a studio apartment, there was a single bed in the corner and the sofa was too small for anyone to sleep on… Unless, of course, this wasn’t Dongmin’s house, which meant in this case that he was trespassing into some random’s apartment, looking way to comfortable with himself. There was literally this day was going to end right, wasn’t there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! even though like no one's reading this at this point, I really wanted to post this chapter at least, so I could finally get into the socky for next chapter (Which I'm having fun writing). for those of you who haven't read [my last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12475232/) fic in the series, I reccomend you read that one first, because it's the original. This chapter is just that story but from MJ's perspective. This one is actually longer than Jinjin's version of the story because it heads into the next day, but for the most part it's the same story. I changed some of the dialogue in the slightest but it sounds fine to me so I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, please remember to picture MJ dressed up as Dracula for me.. It makes the reading experience a better time

Myungjun stepped into the small apartment, and decided against turning on the lights, because Dongmin wasn’t a fan of getting home to lights he hadn’t turned on for some reason. Besides, Myungjun could see in the dark perfectly fine, thanks to his supernatural “prowess”. Myungjun waded in to the small area with there was a TV and a small sofa. The apartment was a Studio, which was odd because he could’ve sworn Dongmin said he lived with someone else. Myungjun eventually gave up on his thoughts and dumped himself onto he sofa, grabbing the remote as he was getting more comfy. Just as he went to press the button on the remote to turn on the TV, someone (presumably Dongmin) got home. Myungjun turned around to greet Dongmin, but was surprised to find a smaller, less familiar, yet just as attractive _complete stranger_ who looked tired and confused standing by the light switch carrying his weight in groceries. Myungjun was _confused,_  to say the least, because this WAS supposed to be Dongmin’s place… right? It was literally a studio apartment, there was a single bed in the corner and the sofa was too small for anyone to sleep on… Unless, _of course_ , this ****wasn’t****  Dongmin’s house, which meant in this case that he was ****trespassing**** into some random’s apartment, looking way to comfortable with himself. There was literally this day was going to end right, wasn’t there? So, confused and unable to think of anything else to explain himself with or introduce himself properly with he just said:

 

“Did you know you have a piece of rug outside your apartment that says ‘Come Right In’?”

 

The stranger just blinked at him before saying with an utmost confused tone in voice, “What?”

 

Myungjun put on his best ‘ I cluelessly rocked up at a strangers house but isn’t bothered by it’ voice and said again, “Outside your front door. You have a thingy that says ‘come right in’ there” Myungjun was saying as ‘that was the most obvious answer to a question ever’ as he could possibly say but didn’t know how much it was working. “Also you left your door unlocked, which is dangerous because you could be robbed if you’re not careful. In fact, having your door unlocked combined with the mat makes it seem like you __want__  someone like me to just waltz into your tiny studio apartment.”

 

“I’m sorry but, but who are you?”

 

“Right I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I?” Myungjun said, pausing to think of what to say. “My name is Kim Myungjun, and I’m 99% sure I’m older than you, and also would love to go to the university around here, but am unable to for my own reasons. BUT you can call me MJ, it sounds less intimidating, so I tell people like you to call me that so I don’t seem as scary”

 

The stranger honestly looked even more perplexed at that introduction, something in it quite obviously confusing the guy. He then quickly looked Myungjun up and down before smiling to himself and - oh lord that’s adorable wow - this guy is very attractive and oh wow, he’s probably also very straight, because all of the hot ones were (well… barring himself and Dongmin of course). Still though, Myungjun made a mental note to, __get yourself together dammit, you don’t even know his name.__ Myungjun did that too, in fact he did it enough to realize that the other guy was also in what seemed to be a world of his own. Honestly, he might have been like that the whole time and probably hadn’t even been listening because he’s looked like that since two minutes ago when Myungjun first saw him.

 

Myungjun decided to pull him out of his world and into reality, even if only to find out the other’s name. “Um, excuse me, but did you hear any of what I just said? You looked pretty spaced out.”

 

The other gave him an embarrassed look before introducing himself, Oh? Um, yeah I'm fine. My name's Jinwoo by the way, Park Jinwoo. I'm in my third year of college at Yonsei University, which makes me 21 years old." Jinwoo paused and gave a subtle look of horror at how much he was saying (which really wasn’t much at all), "Some of my friends call me Jinjin, which annoys me so I wouldn't advise it. And if I may so ask, what are you doing in my apartment?" 

 

 

"You let me in?" That was more of a question to himself, because how was he supposed to explain what he was currently doing? __Oh don’t mind me I’m just a vampire, whose entire species of being is stereotyped in every form of your media that we’ve been depicted in by you guys to kill and eat your folk. I’m only here because I got lost looking for a friend’s house.__ Yeah, that wasn’t going to work.

 

Confusion showed, __yet again__  on Jinwoo’s face as he said "I wasn't even here so how did I let you in?"

 

"Well, there was the 'come in' mat and your door was unlocked, so it really seemed like I was invited in." Myungjun put his feet up on Jinwoo's coffee table, and turned on his TV, he was already there, so why not?

 

Jinwoo gave a small grunt of disbelief at Myungjun’s actions and just stood there supposedly watching TV. Myungjun also started “watching” TV (totally not watching Jinwoo’s reflection in his conveniently placed mirror). After a little bit, Myungjun noticed that Jinwoo was indeed also not looking at the TV but rather at him, eyes scoping Myungjun up and down again. His eyes were tracing along Myungjun’s jaw and… nose? Okay then, Myungjun decided that it was now his turn to admire Jinwoo, he noticed that everything to him was softly placed and curved, yet oddly masculine and sharp in the way that his features came to life as he put on different expressions. The small amount of Jinwoo’s voice that Myungjun had heard was more than enough for him to say Jinwoo’s voice was absolutely fabulous, with the smallest hint of what could potentially be a fatherly tone for telling people off. Jinwoo’s looks were quite akin to a little puppy, his stature and build helping that become more apparent. Jinwoo suddenly gave an embarrassed look at himself before sighing and going over to his little kitchen area to presumably put all of his groceries away. Therefore Jinwoo disappeared from view of the mirror, meaning Myungjun was now stuck actually watching the shitty drama that was playing on the TV. Jinwoo came back looking the least amount of confused Myungjun had seen him tonight, and immediately asked him a question:

 

 

"You know you still haven't explained exactly __why__  you're here. And I'd actually very much like to know why a guy dresses like a cheap vampire is on __my__ couch, watching __my__ TV, making himself at home?" Jinwoo looked at him with this kind of expectancy for an answer.

 

So, Myungjun did what any respectable person would do with that question, he got __offended.__ "Okay first of all, rude. These clothes I'm wearing are worth more than if I chopped you up and sold all your organs on the black market. Secondly I'm not __dressed__  like a vampire, I **_**_am_**_**  one. And finally I'm here because I got kicked out my place today, and came looking for Dongmin's apartment, but found your empty, yet strangely warm, and apparently foodless place."  _ _Wow wasn’t that just a mouthful and a half of a statement?__

__

Jinwoo gave him yet another look of disbelief as Myungjun was talking only to respond with, "If you were going to lie your way into someone's place, you should've just left off the vampire part so it made sense."

 

"Honestly, I'm not lying my way into your place, I really am a vampire"  _ _Why won’t this guy just believe me?__

__

"If that's so prove it"

__

Myungjun looked at him wide eyed, how was he supposed to prove it? He didn’t really feel like breaking any more laws today. Jinwoo looked like he also didn’t know how he’d do it but just wanted to see if he’d do __anything__. "What do you want me to do? Bite you?" Myungjun asked.

 

"NO I DO NOT WANT THAT." Jinwoo looked at him in exasperation before sighing "Just turn into a bat or something"

 

"I can't turn into a bat, I don't know how."

 

"Then you're not a vampire."

 

"Only high level vampires can do that, I can turn into a cat though, and I can kinda fly? I don’t know it's really just hovering, which is pretty useless so I just walk most of the time unless I'm too tired to."

 

"Turn into a cat then, right here, right now"

 

__I am not turning into a cat again today,__ "You don't want to see human parts contort into cat parts, I think I'll just hover over to you."

 

As Myungjun said that he started to float up in the air, still in the same sitting position he was in while actually on the couch, before outstretching his legs and lazily floating over to Jinwoo being him and booping him on the nose.

 

“See?” Myungjun smiled, “I'm a vampire, who can float. Now if you wouldn't mind telling me where Dongmin's place is in this maze of a building, I'll be a vampire who is out of your hair.”

 

"Oh silly me, of course you wont know a Dongmin, but you’ll know a Mr. Cha Eunwoo, that’s his human alias. He’s tall, smart, really attractive, all kinds of things. He tells me everyone knows who he is by that name." Myungjun smacked his cheek lightly at his foolishness and waited for Jinwoo to process his request.

 

"Wait, you're looking for Dongmin? He has an alias? Dongmin's name is Dongmin? What the hell?" Jinwoo the poor child, looked so lost and confused, and it was absolute;y adorable.

 

"Yeah he's a vampire too, I was going to stay at his tonight, but he gave me the wrong apartment number and I don’t know where he lives"

 

“Eunwoo’s a vampire?!” Jinwoo gave yet another look of disbelief, voice laced even more confusion than before. At this point, confused was about the only sound he’d heard out of Jinwoo  tonight. (or ever for that matter).

 

Myungjun decided to ignore Jinwoo’s question almost entirely, in search for an answer to his own “Yes he is, now did you know that the thing where we can’t come in without being welcomed is totally true? That’s why I make a big deal out of the mat letting me in.”

 

"EUNWOO'S A VAMPIRE??"

 

"Yes he’s a bloody vampire, now please do you know where he lives?" Myungjun asked, trying to keep his polite voice on.

 

"Oh __do I__  ever know where he lives? He's gonna get a firm talking to about not telling me he was vampire this whole time." Jinwoo turned around to leave his place "follow me"

 

Myungjun followed Jinwoo down the hall, and to the right, where an elevator was. The two of them went up to level four and back into another set of maze-like hallways where Jinwoo turned a couple more corners and stopped at a door in the hall marked with a 420, which meant Dongmin definitely got the numbers the wrong way around after all. He knocked on it loudly and sighed when the door wasn't answered straight away.

 

The door opened with a slight creak as Dongmin greeted Jinwoo with an "Oh hey, Hyung," and looking at the small angry man and then immediately past him at Myungjun, "MJ-hyung? What are you doing here with, uh, Jinwoo?"

 

“I was looking for your place but you gave me the wrong apartment number so I ended up at his place instead” Myungjun paused, “Was that your mat, by the way?”

 

"Uh, yeah, I did it so I could come in unannounced." Dongmin admitted. "Do you guys want to come in? Minhyuk's here so there's some nice food if you want any."

 

Dongmin gestured inside and Myungjun entered graciously, immediately sitting on the couch. Jinwoo followed him into the door, immediately going towards the smell of food in Dongmin's kitchen. Dongmin's place was a bit bigger than Jinwoo's studio apartment, for a start it actually had separate rooms that weren't actually just bathrooms. The kitchen was also gloriously bigger and cleaner, though currently there was flour everywhere, that was Minhyuk's (Myungjun was guessing) doing. Just as Myungjun got comfortable after he sat down, Dongmin's roommate Bin came out of his room looking tired and, as per usual(according to Dongmin, at least), hungry. Bin sat down next to Jinwoo as they waited for Minhyuk's to come in with the freshly made pasta.

 

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" Minhyuk(?) called from the kitchen. "Eunwoo-hyung, come help me put out the food."

 

Dongmin got up from his position on the couch next to Myungjun, and went to the kitchen to help Minhyuk bring all the food out. They entered the dining living area with arms full of plates, the smell of pasta emanating through the apartment. As Myungjun came to sit at the dining area Dongmin pulled out a chair for him right next to Jinwoo, and Myungjun immediately sat down. While they were eating, Jinwoo finally asked the question he looked like he'd had on his mind since they got to Dongmin's.

 

"Eunwoo, are you a vampire?"

 

"I'm sorry, what? Who told you that?" Dongmin paused for a moment before looking at Myungjun, "Oh you didn't... Did you?"

 

Myungjun gave a shrug in response "he said I was dressed like a cheap vampire, so I showed him I wasn't dressed like one, because these clothes cost his life's worth of money."

 

"You broke a law because he insulted your clothes?" Dongmin asked.

 

"Correction, I broke three laws in the time I was at his place and two to get me kicked out of the grand estate." Myungjun looked at him as if he was insulted.

 

Bin and Minhyuk looked at each other in confusion, while Jinwoo watched the two vampires argue.

 

"What five laws did you break?" Dongmin asked Myungjun his index finger and thumb on this nose bridge.

 

"It was four laws at two different times," Myungjun took a bit to think about what laws those were before continuing, "Revealing yourself to a human, using your powers in front of a human, ousting another vampire to a human, and leaving the estate at day time."

 

"So I take it you showed two humans then, make it four now because Minhyuk and Bin know." Dongmin sighed in exasperation, before turning to answer Jinwoo's question. "Yes, Jinwoo, I am a vampire, I won't bite you, and I'm not allergic to garlic, I can go out into the sun and don't actually have to dress the same way as Myungjun is currently dressed."

 

Minhyuk mumbled under his breath, it sounded something like "So you're a lame vampire then"

 

"You know that I do still have super-hearing though. And I can turn into a bat, cat and a crow. I can actually fly too, not just hover five feet off the ground like Myungjun."

 

Myungjun let out a small “Hey!” in response to Dongmin’s belittling of him.

 

"I can't believe you never told us!" Minhyuk said while lifting up the fork full of pasta he had and flailing it around a little.

 

"I told Binnie."

 

"Of course you told Binnie, you have a huge cru—" Jinwoo was interrupted by Dongmin stuffing a forkful of pasta down his throat.

 

"Hahaha what? I couldn't hear you over all the pasta in your mouth" Dongmin was blushing furiously as he went back to eating his pasta "Mm, Minhyuk, is this Alfredo? It's great!"

 

The rest of dinner went by with normal conversations as Dongmin changed the topic every time vampires or bin were mentioned. Afterwards they all sat on the couch and beanbags in the living room, and started arguing over which movie they should watch, Minhyuk wanted to watch Rocky, Bin wanted a comedy of some sort, Eunwoo really wanted to watch Beauty Inside, but no one was in the mood for a romance movie except for him and Jinwoo and Myungjun both wanted to watch Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Jinwoo would later admit he would've rather watched Rocky but Myungjun was so passionate about Fantastic Beasts that he jumped right on that bandwagon (Which honestly made Myungjun so happy). But they ended up watching the new Pirates of the Caribbean because no one had seen it yet.

 

After the movie, Dongmin and Myungjun were both so tired that they floated themselves to bed, Minhyuk just stared at them in awe, then laughed as Myungjun came back in and ordered everyone off the couch. Jinwoo just looked at Bin and Minhyuk and said:

 

"So... vampires, huh?”

 

Myungjun grunted and told everyone to kindly leave his sleeping area before hearing a “I was supposed to be sleeping on the couch tonight, where will I sleep now?” from Minhyuk.

 

Jinwoo replied “You can either come down to mine with me or we can both sleep on the floor, which do you want?”

 

“I’ll just sleep on the floor here I’m too tired to go all the way back to your place, Bin can you lend us a blanket?”

 

“Yeah, jus’ a sec.” Myungjun heard Bin leave and then re-enter the room, presumably with a blanket or two and a pillow. “Here you go, I’m going to sleep now, G’night”

Myungjun heard the other two boys say goodnight and the some shuffling that was probably them getting their sleeping place ready. The then felt a soft tug at one of the cushions under his waist, then floated up a little so whoever it was could grab it. After that there was nothing but quiet until Myungjun fell into a surprisingly comfortable sleep. As per usual, there was no dreaming, but Myungjun felt a fullness in his chest that wasn’t there while basically being alone at the estate in inner Seoul. It was a fullness that he last felt while with Sanha eating, and when he used to live with Dongmin. It was a sense of comfort, Myungjun guessed, and that really did help him sleep well for the first time in a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heyy, that was a whole bunch of re-writing the same story! but it was good, right? Next chapter is socky and Monsta X's intro, so I can't wait. It's also the start of Myungjun crushing real hard on Jinwoo, which is always fun. !!!Prepare for fluff!!! I love it so there will be a whole lot of it if I can! how was the ending to that chapter? I was going to make it a whole lot longer but it is really late right now and I have school tomorrow so imma keep it here and just add the rest of the chapter onto the start of next chapter.
> 
> This story might be a continually open-ended one, so I'll start on another story soon (and by start I mean I'll edit up my MX fic) so I can post something different.
> 
> anyway if you have any criticisms put them in the comments, I'm always open to improve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you for Chapter three of Myungjun's misadventures at some point.
> 
> :Kkaebllam Out:


	3. Mon Étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun piped up, “Now I have a favorite Astro member…”
> 
> “Who?” Jinwoo asked.
> 
> “You.” Myungjun smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE AUTHOR IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! This chapter is nice and long so it makes up for the absence hopefully, we finally get to the Monsta X

Myungjun sifted in his weight as dimmed sunlight hit his eyelids, slowly waking him up from the wonderful sleep he’d just had. He’d eventually gotten to a point where he was fully awake, but refused to open his eyes because of how comfy and relaxed he felt. He stroked his hand through what felt like a ball of fluff just at the edge of where he’s decided to sleep. It felt like he was petting a Husky puppy, fur long and soft, twitching every once in a while. As he’d been wondering whose dog this actually was that he was petting, he realized where exactly he was, and in a moment of panic sat straight up and _screamed._  To everyone else it would’ve seemed like he just woke up from a nightmare, which is almost the exact opposite of the thing that Myungjun actually did have. One thing Myungjun could confidently hope was that this ‘puppy’s’ hair better have been Minhyuk, because then Myungjun won’t have to scream again. But sure enough, as Myungjun looked to see who he was stroking in his peaceful slumber, he was met with two very familiar, confused eyes staring right at him. Actually taking in the space around him, Myungjun realized that the sunlight that hit his face waking him up was in no way dimmed, it was just a partially cloudy day. Myungjun then took in the entirety of Jinwoo and suddenly became all too apparent that Myungjun’s hand was in his hair, still stroking unconsciously like you would with a cat on your lap. In response to his sudden realization of how much he was being weird, Myungjun jerked his hand violently out of Jinwoo’s hair, a finger or two getting caught in his bed hair and pulling. Jinwoo let out the tiniest little squeak of pain and it was honestly the cutest thing since Sanha. Myungjun then realized he’d pulled Jinwoo’s hair and stared at his hand in horror, shutting down a little.

 

In Myungjun’s complete shutdown of his brain in that moment, Dongmin decided to make his presence known by piping up from the dining table, “Ahem, Don’t mean to interrupt, your little - whatever that was -but everyone else is awake, we’re literally just waiting on you two to wake up for breakfast before we eat. So please hurry up, I can’t take much more of Bin eating all of the food with his eyes before I throw up.”

 

Jinwoo seemed to be shook by Dongmin’s sudden announcement of presence because he literally Jumped off of the floor and took a seat between Minhyuk and Bin. A seat, mind you, that wasn’t actually there until Jinwoo asked Minhyuk too move over one presumably so he didn’t have to sit next to Myungjun. Unable to care about showing his powers to humans anymore, Myungjun just floated over his chair, desperately trying not to have a smug smile on his face as two of the three humans at the table looked at him in awe as Myungjun carefully placed himself next to Dongmin at the table. Silence then drew itself awkwardly and thick over the table’s three oldest inhabitants. Myungjun swallowed thickly as he watched Dongmin give Jinwoo __the look,__ the one that was questioning as to his intentions. Jinwoo responded with a panicked look of ‘I’ve done nothing wrong!’. Myungjun quickly grew tired of the silent conversation he was watching and disappeared into his own mind, instead choosing to try and think back to what he was dreaming about that made him so calm during his sleep.

 

＊

 

Myungjun felt a slight tickle in his hands, and realized they were cupped up by his chest, petting playfully at the fluff in his hands. He was also smiling uncontrollably, and had his eyes closed in the delight, he decided he’d better open his eyes to see what was about. Myungjun’s eyes fluttered open softly, only to see a small golden Pomerian Husky puppy yipping happily in his arms. He then peered around to see he was in a large expanse of field wearing an angelic looking white shirt, everything around him was just as eerie and afterlife-like as how he was dressed, the field he was in seemingly endless save for a singular tree off in the distance. The sky was an endless sweep of light gray above him too, and even though it was warm, there was no sun in sight. It was like a field in the clouds only greens and grays making up the area surrounding him. It took a while for him to hear the other people’s voices around him, and he was then prompted to look around at the voices around him.To his Surprise the voices didn’t belong to just faceless beings like usual. Dongmin was there for a start, Myungjun’s eyes trailed around to find Sanha, too. He’d also seen Minhyuk and Bin, which explained the substantially unfamiliar voices. Myungjun never really saw faces in his dreams, unless they were important ones that were predicting the future, which this one was not. It was a nice change of pace from the usual nothings he dreamt of. By the end of the dream Jinwoo even turned up, he was sitting under the tree in the distance and had “decided you annoying shits were more fun”. Jinwoo had looked ethereal even in Myungjuns dreams, which decidedly made sense (Because, well, it __was__ a dream after all). Just as the dream was actually starting to go anywhere other than sitting in some grass with a puppy, Myungjun was pulled right out of his dream.

 

＊

 

Myungjun felt a prod at his shoulder, a singular, slender finger getting him out of his trance-like dream.

 

“Hey, hyung?” Dongmin started, looking right into Myungjun’s eyes with worry, “You’re freaking out the others, please don’t go unannounced into one of your dream visions.”

 

“Your eyes were glowing and everything! That was the coolest shit I’ve seen all week, and I saw __two vampires__. Honestly that was just so… __cool.”__ Minhyuks eyes lit up like nothing ever before as he marveled at Myungjun’s newly shown power.

 

“Dongmin-hyung said that was a… __dream vision__? What did you see?” Bin asked inquisitively.

 

Myungjun took a moment to process Bins request, because he himself was unsure of what he saw in his dream, it was interrupted before any real information was shown to him. “Umm, I don’t actually know it was interrupted before I could really get anything out of it.” Myungjun then realized he could at least tell them who was in the dream, as if to appease some curiosity “You were all in it, so was Sanha, strangely…”

 

“Sanha?” Minhyuk immediately piped up, “Yoon Sanha? You know him?”

 

“I don’t know his family name, but he’s really tall. Oh, and cute. He’s super cute. But he’s a dickhead though, really likes to tease his hyungs.”

 

“That’d be him, does your Sanha like to tease you about your height? Because if he does, we’ve got a match.” Jinwoo piped up from the other side of the table.

 

“Yeah, that’s definitely him then.” Myungjun confirmed while nodding, “I have his number, we could call him, since it’s a Saturday now. He can come and hang out if that’s cool with the man of the house” Myungjun gestured to Dongmin, who nodded.

 

“Wow, even MJ-hyung’s closer to Sanha than you.” Bin raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk who defensively tensed.

 

“I do not need to be close to him.” Minhyuk said trying to hide as much embarrassment from his voice as possible, which worked very well.

 

“Look hyungs, he’s being a rock again” Bin turned directly to Minhyuk, “This is why I say we should call you Rocky!”

 

Dongmin rolled his eyes before telling everyone that they should really eat before the food tastes bad. They immediately complied, Bin scoffing down his plate in- not even shitting you -ten seconds flat. He then proceeded to eat Minhyuks leftovers and giving Dongmin puppy eyes, then eating his as well. Myungjun watched in amusement as the whole situation was over in a little under two minutes, while still eating his own food. Soon after they finished eating and everything in the dining/kitchen area was tidied up, the great search for Myungjuns phone began. It took a full twenty minutes of flipping the whole house over before Dongmin realized he had Myungjun’s number and just called him, (When asked why he had Myungjuns number, he said it was because Myungjun never changed his phone, whereas Dongmin did) sure enough, Myungjuns phone rang from his pocket. Myungjun ignored all of the annoyed glares at him and opened his phone to see new texts from some unknown numbers:

 

* * *

 

 

** **FROM:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER** **

 

Good Morning MJ-Hyung, it’s Kyun, Honey-hyung gave me your number,

along with literally the rest of our close friends. Expect six more messages!

 

[Save Contact?]

[Yes] [No]

[CHOOSE CONTACT NAME]

ActualSweetheartChangkyunnie<3_

[Contact saved]

 

 

** **FROM:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER(2)** **

** **

Hiya Myungie, Minhyuk here!

Lmao why tf didn’t you tell us your number you betrayer

Now face the Five more spams coming!!!!

 

 

[Save Contact?]

[Yes] [No]

[CHOOSE CONTACT NAME]

Minhyung_

[Contact saved]

 

** **FROM:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER(3)** **

** **

Hello.

It’s Hyunwoo.

Four More Coming.

Sorry about them.

They’re kind of idiots, but you’re probably used to that.

 

[Save Contact?]

[Yes] [No]

[CHOOSE CONTACT NAME]

Appa-nu_

[Contact saved]

 

** **FROM:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER(4)** **

 

You’re such a bitch for not giving me your number personally Jun.

3 More incoming

\- CHW

[Save Contact?]

[Yes] [No]

[CHOOSE CONTACT NAME]

FrogSaltChae_

[Contact saved]

 

** **FROM:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER(5)** **

 

Give me your number next time, not Jooheon.

2 More comin

It’s Kihyun btw

 

[Save Contact?]

[Yes] [No]

[CHOOSE CONTACT NAME]

YooSalt_

[Contact saved]

 

** **FROM:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER(6)** **

Heyy, its ya boi won-fabulous

I’d ask if you could let me borrow your shirt but my muscly girth is just too much

So whered you buy it? I want it

 

** **To:** ** ** **+82-** ** ** **x** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx** ** ** **-** ** ** **xxx -UNKNOWN NUMBER(6)** **

Which shirt are you talking about??

It’s probably the brown one.

T.I For Men, it’s on Naver shopping

 

[Save Contact?]

[Yes] [No]

[CHOOSE CONTACT NAME]

Wonhotforhyungwon_

[Contact saved]

 

** **FROM: Joohoney** **

 

I just wanted to say I hope this was okay.

They were gonna steal your clothes if I didn’t give them your number, well except for shownu-hyung

You have really nice clothes by the way

Can I wear some as payment??

 

* * *

 

Myungjun sighed, that was a group he would now have to tend to as well, how wonderful (It actually was, he hasn’t had this much time for friends since High School). He rifled through his now full contacts list, that was no doubt going to be even more full if the way he’s getting along with Dongmins friends was going to be any indication, and looked for Sanha's contact. He found it under ‘Actualdemonsanha’ in his phone which he chuckled at because, well, he found it hilarious, honestly.

 

* * *

 

** **

** **To:** ** ** **Actualdemonsanha** **

 

Wanna come hang out at Eunwoo’s?

 

We have candy

 

And small hyungs

** **

** **From:** ** ** **Actualdemonsanha** **

** **

Your at soaps place????

 

ill be there in 10!

 

or maybe five depending on how fast i can run

 

* * *

 

“He’s on his way”

 

“Rocky you better clean yourself up, then-” Bin started but Minhyuk was already gone, muffled sounds of scrambled clothes-getting-on coming from Bins room.

 

“You should clean up the lounge before he gets here, or maybe just put more cushions on the ground and get the Switch running.” Dongmin said from the small balcony outside the lounging area. __Dongmin, looking absolutely ethereal as usual, I see.__

__

In a couple minutes, there was a vigorous knocking at the door, which one could only assume was none other than Yoon(?) __Sanha.__  Myungjun opened the door and was met with the chest of his favorite demon in the whole-wide universe. Sanha quickly came inside and exclaimed something about it being nice seeing his ‘two favorite vampires in the whole of existence, before pulling Bin into a big hug and smiling cutely at Jinwoo. Minhyuk came out of the bedroom eventually, looking a worlds more tidy then he did when he’d entered Bins bedroom at first. Sanha saw him and blushed so immensely, that Myungjun was surprised Minhyuk didn’t notice. Just by looking at the two youngest, Myungjun knew he’d have to set up to watch the two dance around each other in an awkward waltz. He mentally braced himself by telling himself not to but in, no matter how blind they were being, and that he should do the same for Dongmin and Bin too, as he could see them currently __running__  around each other like, lost, bind puppies nipping at each others’ tails, but never quite biting. Sure enough, Sanha let out a small ‘you look nice Hyuk’ before loudly suggesting they play some games on the switch when Minhyuk asked him what he had said. They ended up playing 1, 2, Switch! and getting really annoyed at how good Minhyuk was. Eventually, the question of how and where Sanha and Myungjun met was asked.

 

“We, uh, met at an intersection in Gangnam…” Myungjun started.

 

“MJ-Hyung got us arrested!” Sanha gave an evil smirk as the others gave a collective ‘What!’ at his statement before continuing, “It was really scary! I thought I was going to be in that holding call forever, but hyung just lied and got me out. Then he turned into a cat and came out on his own. I also bought him clothes too.”

 

“I left my favorite jeans there too!”

 

“And you bought me dinner too.” Sanha beamed at Myungjun.

 

“Wait…” Minhyuk said, pausing to think of what to ask, “You got Sanha to do something illegal?? Did you use your vampire magic? How??”

 

“we got arrested for disturbing the peace and holding up traffic” Sanha boasted at Minhyuk.

 

“For ducklings though” Dongmin said.

 

That caught (almost) everyone off guard.

 

“How did you know that?” Sanha frowned an adorable frown. “Did MJ-Hyung Tell you?”

 

“No, I read Myungjuns mind. Which Myungjun-hyung cannot do by the way.” Dongmin gave a pointed stare at Minhyuk for his last question. “I can’t control you though, no vampire can, they just say that to scare you.”

 

“So what you’re saying is, you could just read my mind at any time, and I wouldn’t be able to hide anything from you?” Minhyuk asked, quite visibly worried.

 

“No, because I can only read minds that I’m actively trying to, and they have to be… Supernatural? Magic? Basically just witches, warlocks, vampires and werewolves.”

 

“Halfies take extra work, humanity acts as a tinfoil hat against any non-physical magics of sorts. It’s really a pain, because halfies literally cannot be detected as Supernatural unless they tell someone or they’re a witch that’s been discovered by another witch.” Myungjun sighed, he’d had to work with a half warlock in high school once, he’d been a real pain in the ass because Myungjun didn’t know where all the weird magic was coming from. “The worst part about them is that they more often then not have the exact same power as they would if they were full, except for werewolves because if you’re half werewolf it’s basically just having to binge-eat every form of meat on a full moon, and like good senses.”

 

“A witch though, can end up even stronger just from being a half human.” Dongmin provided, “That’s why they’re so uncommon. No witch wants to have their child be stronger than them, especially magically. They tend to avoid romantic relationships because of it.”

 

“Would you know if you were half magic?” Jinwoo asked slowly.

 

“Unless you grew up in a blatantly supernatural household, or had a supernatural friend, you wouldn’t know because you have to actively use Magic.” Dongmin clarified.

 

“But if you’re a vampire, you’d definitely notice if you were half that. Same goes for werewolves.” Myungjun added.

 

Myungjun noticed how the four __muggles__ (Yeah he calls them muggles) in the room looked immediately interested in the two vampires, as they could plausibly be witches unbeknownst to them.

 

“So… I could be a warlock? Or a witch? How can we find out?” Minhyuk looked kind of excited, like he really hoped he was a witch or something.

 

“I mean, there’s a group of witches and warlocks I know that are, while kind of insane, very good at what they do. If any of you are even remotely not human, they’ll definitely know.” Myungjun smiled.

 

Everyone immediately nodded and prompted Myungjun to text his friends. He got out his phone and went to his My Star chat on _Kakaotalk_ , named after the Lee Hi song which was the first topic discussed in the chat, so they thought it was a good name. He just made a small text saying he wanted to show them some fresh blood and that they should meet at Seoullo in about 40 minutes. Myungjun realized he was still wearing the ridiculous vampire costume, which would be weird to wear around now that the safety length of two days after Halloween had now passed. It was officially Christmas territory, and winter, which meant it was sweater paws season. Myungjun slipped off into Dongmin’s room to quickly steal a shirt(or two, it was cold, even with the sun) and some jeans. He came out and hurried everyone out of the apartment, which was a hassle because Dongmin insisted he wasn’t ready enough to leave the house and that he looked untidy. That earned an exasperated sigh out of everyone because with a face like that you literally cannot look bad in any situation. Jinwoo then went on to say how __he__ should be the one worried, with him being literally in the same clothes as the day before. The bus ride to Seoullo wasn’t as crowded as it usually would be, possibly because it was 10am on a Friday. Myungjun really hoped the park wouldn’t be too crowded either. As the six of them neared Seoullo Myungjun kept a look out for Hyunwoo or Hyungwon, as they’re the tallest and easiest to spot. Even though Myungjun was the person who actually knew who they were looking for, Sanha was the one who found them.

 

“Hey, hyung? Do your friends have eccentric hair like ours? Because if they do there’s a buff guy with purple hair over there.” Sanha pointed to Wonho, and and shot Myungjun an inquisitive glance.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’d be them”

 

“HEY BUFF GUY!!!” Sanha yelled, big smile on his face, “MY TINY HYUNG SAYS YOU’RE THE COOL MAGIC FRIENDS WE’RE LOOKING FOR!!”

 

Myungjun watched in embarrassed amusement as Hyunwoo and Wonho both turned around at the notion of ‘BUFF GUY’ then gestured for the rest of their little crew to follow them towards the over-sized four-year-old. They made their way over with a sort-of means girls stride, Wonho and Jooheon looking particularly fabulous. Myungjun immediately pushed past everyone and to his favorite child Changkyun.

 

“Kyunnie! It’s been so long! How’s my most innocent child? Kihyun hasn’t murdered you yet, I see. I take it he still has a crush on you then!” Myungjun cooed cheerfully at Changkyun, who only smiled and said it had been too long.

 

“Jooheon??” Jinwoo looked baffled, and strangely familiar with the witch in front of him.

 

“Jinjin! It’s been too long, bro” Jooheon easily conversed with Jinwoo, making Myungjun a little jealous for no apparent reason.

 

“Actually it’s been so long since I’ve seen any of you” Jinwoo gestured around all of the group. “Why does no one ever tell me they know magic though? It’s honestly a little disappointing…” Jinwoo pouted at them.

 

“Who told you we know magic? Was it Myungjun? He’s not supposed to tell people that.” Minhyuk said from next to Jooheon.

 

“It was only a matter of time before he found out, his best friend is the son of the literal most important vampire in all of South Korea. It’s a real surprise that no one saw Dongmin __eat__ anyone.” Myungjun tried to defend himself.

 

“I __do not__ eat people.”

 

“You look at Bin like you want to eat him all the time.” Jinwoo added.

 

Bin blushed furiously as he defended Dongmin, “When h-has he ever done that?”

 

“Literally right now.” Minhyuk helpfully supplied.

 

Hyungwon looked at the exchange with a smile, “These guys are just our style.”

 

Wonho nodded in agreement, before telling everyone that Hyunwoo was now in charge. Hyunwoo then proceeded to usher everyone off the park and toward Gangnam, which is where the bigger group of boys all lived. Their place was really nice too, it was so unfair, they could use their magic to get good paying jobs, where they didn’t actually have to do much that wasn’t putting protective charms on rich peoples houses to stop thefts. Sure, it was a totally unsupervised and probably completely illegal organization. But they got good money and comfortable living out of it. On the way to their place however, Myungjun sat in silence, glued to Changkyun like his life depended on it. For some reason Myungjun was furious that Jinwoo was already close with all of his friends ( _ _Or maybe it was because his friends were already close to Jinwoo__ , Myungjun decided not to entertain the thought). After what felt like the longest forty minutes of Myungjun’s entire 23 years of existing, they’d finally arrived. The boys still lived in Apgujeong, it seemed. The apartment was huge (as he remembered it) and just as expected, all of Myungjun’s belongings were lovingly strewn across the living room floor, his clothes having been rifled through while no doubt looking for things to ‘borrow’. Myungjun noticed a familiar looking __Mickey Mouse__  pattern near the edge of the couch and literally ran for it, __there was no way Jinwoo(or anyone) were going to see his Disney underwear.__  Unfortunately, Kihyun was no idiot, and in fact knew exactly what he was diving for. He used his best-in-house telekinesis to pluck the exact thing out of the pile of clothes. Kihyun then made sure no-one could see them, while giving a mischievous toothy grin. That man had mercy at times, Myungjun was very thankful for such. Myungjun remembered he’d actually brought people who have no idea where they are, and very much don’t know many people here. Sanha looked exited to just be there, which was, as per usual, adorable. Dongmin at least knew Changkyun from an estate visit a year or so back, so they were conversing well. Meanwhile Bin and Minhyuk looked absolutely scared and lost, clinging to each others’ side impeccably well. Myungjun realized he wasn’t just here for a friendly hangout, but had actually came to the boys for some insight on the magical abilities of his friends. Sanha also, apparently, had remembered that too as he said:

 

“Ooh, we’re actually here to ask if any of us are half magic!”

 

“Oh really?” Hyunwoo said, it wasn’t really a question though.

 

“Oh yeah, that __is__ actually why we’re here” Minhyuk said, “So you could confirm that Sanha’s cuteness is actually some form of magic, because how else do you explain that- entire thing he’s doing with his face right now?” Minhyuk gestured over Sanha’s whole body before realizing what he’d just said and turning to stone.

 

“Wow, sorry about him.” Bin paused, then looked between the two youngest, “Or them, they’re in love but wont tell each other. And that’s about as close as Minhyuk’s ever gotten.”

 

“It is __not__ ” Sanha protested, “He said it when we went to the movies on Tuesday night.” Sanha honestly looked a bit more offended then he should’ve.

 

“Well that’s a new development.” Dongmin raised his eyebrow at what Sanha had said.

 

“Yeah, you didn’t tell us you were dating.” Jinwoo added.

 

“We aren’t.” Minhyuk said, “We went with our tall friends and I said I love you __guys__ , as in, like a collective peoples.”

 

“You went with KNK?” Bin said.

 

“Stop calling them that. That was their fake Idol group name.”

 

“It was still their name though, we are ASTRO and they’re KNK. It’s our thing!” Bin protested against Minhyuk’s protest.

 

Hyunwoo cleared his throat from behind Sanha, and Sanha jumped. “You wanted us to check if you were witches or warlocks?”

 

“Yeah” __Astro__ said in unison.

 

“Okay come here, then.” Hyungwon gestured to come to his side, and Sanha promptly complied.

 

“Me first!”

 

“Okay, give me your wrist.” Hyungwon held out his hand, and Sanha put his wrist where indicated. Hyungwon closed his fingers over the wrist and waved his other hand over the whole thing. Sanha’s wrist began to glow with a small circle outlining itself then slowly glowing a nice yellow, “That’s a damn powerful witch if I’ve ever seen one. My god Sanha, what were you fed as a child?”

 

“Wait… I’m __actually__ a witch? I have __magic?__  I can make spells and stuff?”

 

“Yes, Sanha, you can. You could blow up half of Seoul if you wanted to, damn.” Hyungwon gave a cautious look to Hyunwoo, who nodded, “Welp, that’s one for one, who’s next?”

 

“Also, spoiler alert, but this is not a definitive test, one of you could be part fae, which Hyungwon and Jooheon would not be able to pick up, because they are not fae, obviously. Fae are very rare, and even full fae can’t be picked up as magic by telepathy because being fae itself is a magical barrier to it. Full Fae usually come from two human parents, so they also don’t actually know they’re fae most of the time. To test if you’re fae I’ll get you to quietly read a charm from this book I have-” Kihyun floated a book into the room. “-If you read it out and you’re fae anyone who’s fae in the room will temporarily show ghost eyes.”

 

Bin put his hand up, “I’ll do the charm, Rocky you check if you’re a witch with Hyungwon-hyung.”

 

Kihyun flipped the book open in front of Bin, it opened to a page written in a foreign language, with Latin letters. From what Myungjun could see, it read: __E hiahia ana au ki te kite i ō koutou whatu__ _ _.__ From Myungjun’s recollection of learning the fae language, it meant something along the lines of ‘I want to see your eyes’. Bin read the singular line over a couple times in his head, the finally said it aloud twice:

 

“ _ _E hiahia ana au ki te kite i ō koutou whatu__ _ _.__ _ _E hiahia ana au ki te kite i ō koutou whatu__ _ _.”__ Bin then closed his eyes and then opened them, showing off new, glowing bright pink in place of the usual brown of his irises.

 

“Whoa, would you look at that.” Hyungwon said, presumably at Bin.

 

“What? Did it work?” Bin asked.

 

“Yes it did. Twice.” Hyungwon put his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulders, then turned him right around.

 

Minhyuk too, had glowing eyes. This time, instead of a pink it was a deep navy-indigo color, but still ghostly-looking. Myungjun wondered how Dongmin didn’t feel the magical presence of any of these extremely powerful friends of his.

 

Jinwoo, turned around from Jooheon looking defeated, “So… I’m not a warlock, or a member of the fae… I’m starting to shape up to being the most lame one here.”

 

“I know how you feel, why do you think I’m Myungjun’s favorite? It’s because I’m the most destructible. I’m just a human too, welcome to the club.” Changkyun said from next to Dongmin.

 

“I’m not even gonna bother with the witch thing.” Jinwoo sighed, defeated. “I like being a human anyway, it’s not like anything id going to change from this.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Myungjun piped up, “Now I have a favorite Astro member…”

 

“Who?” Jinwoo asked.

 

“You.” Myungjun smiled.

 

Jinwoo fainted, dropped like a fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? did you see he subtle Socky?? and the Binu?? I honestly live for those ships. Changkyun is Myungjun's favourite because he deserves it, and 'cause I felt like it.
> 
> Fun fact: The charm that Bin says is actually in Maori, which is the language where the word Aroha comes from, and is also my native language! As MJ said the charm means 'I want you to show me your eyes' which I felt was appropriate for a charm. Seoullo is also a park built on an overpass in seoul~


	4. Jinspoodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know you're like, super magic?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Yeah, you've got a whole lot of that magic stuff in you."
> 
> "I'm sorry what?" There it was again, that confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler!! yayy (there isn't really a story anyway)

"Jinwoo?" Myungjun said very panicked at Jinwoo's sudden collapse, "Jinwoo are you okay?"

Sanha soon spoke up from where he was speaking, "I mean I knew he liked you but damn, this is a whole new level. Fainting at something as simple as that"

"Yeah that was pretty bad... Even for him" Rocky spoke up from where he was with Bin.

Hyunwoo stepped forward to look at Jinwoo, a worried dad frown landing both on lips and showing in his eyebrows. He placed his hand on Jinwoo's temple then closed his eyes. At that point, the parts of Jinwoo's skin underneath Hyunwoo temples began to glow a soft green, and Kihyun looked worriedly between Myungjun and Hyunwoo as if to make sure Myungjun wasn't freaking out about his new (and decidedly human) friend glowing green. By this time, everyone in the room had their eyes fixated on Hyunwoo and Jinwoo. From the glowing to Hyunwoo's worried expression  and Jinwoo's complete and utter unconsciousness, no one had any idea what was happening. Everyone except for Jooheon, apparently.

"Wow, and we thought Sanha was powerful... Jinwoo's not Fae, nor witch, nor warlock. He's an undiscovered magic." Jooheon looked at the only other supposed human in the room, "Just like Changkyun."

__Changkyun's a what?__ Myungjun had never heard of it before, __an undiscovered magic?__  

Suddenly, Kihyun was flicking through the book he'd gotten out for Bin. "I've heard of it before... I think it was in this book too... I just have to find the page--" Kihyun paused, "-- found it. 'Undiscovered Magic: a type of "supernatural" that has either one power that is completely new to to our knowledge or a being with the capabilities of many low power, yet very rare abilities.' wow yeah this is really familiar... 'these beings however, are considered to be complete myth as not one singular UM has ever been officially reported to the supreme grandmasters of the supernatural society of England.' I forgot to say that this is an English book, so all of the government talked about will be theirs."

Hyunwoo stepped away from Jinwoo and instructed Hoseok to take him into the "Monitor room" while he explained to everyone else what was going on. Hyunwoo told them everything too, including the fact that Changkyun fainted around the same time when they first told him that they were all supernatural in the ways that they were. Hyunwoo also explained that; a) Jinwoo would have fainted because of a sudden spacial overload of magic being all around him, b) it would be best to have Jinwoo watched over for the next few hours as he could go into another power overload, and that c) Changkyun was the type of UM that had one previously unknown power that was so powerful that they opted out of telling him before they knew how to train him.  

"Hey... If I'm so magic, why have I not accidentally murdered someone?" Changkyun was the embodiment of disbelief as he asked the question.

"We've noticed you do the exact opposite of harm, and that you have, in fact been unintentionally using your magic all over the place." Kihyun stated.

Hyunwoo finished Kihyun's sentence, "And I've come to the conclusion that you heal things. Remember when Minhyuk broke his leg jumping of a table and it came right in a week and a half?"

Changkyun just shrugged. "I just thought that was normal. Every time I've broken something it came right like a week later."

Myungjun spoke up this time. "Have you never had any friends you've seen break a bone? You don't live with them so they must've healed at a normal rate."

"I always just assumed it was them they were the anomalies"

"Nope. It takes a normal person around six weeks." Kihyun added.

"You know I was thinking that you guys should just stay over today" Hyunwoo started. "I think we could take the day to teach you guys about yourselves and wait for Jinwoo to wake up."

Rocky and Bin looked at each other excitedly. "Does that mean we get to do magic?"

"Unfortunately not you two, no. We don't know much about fae so you'd both have to study up with Kihyun and Jooheon. But on the bright side you'll get to go the Witches Library." Hyunwoo reassured.

"Libraries suck though." Bin frowned.

Myungjun Smiled, __aren't you two in for a surprise.__

"I'll have you know this library is in a dimension of it's own, and therefore is infinite." Kihyun said, very visibly offended.

Jooheon Smiled his dimpled smile before saying, "I think you'll be happy to know there's free food and a concert hall."

Bin's expression changed from that of annoyed to excited at the simple notion of free food. "Oh? Well I guess maybe it won't be __so__  bad."

Minhyuk snorted "Please tell me ramen isn't his favorite food, Myungjun."

"I would like to think that everything is Bin's favorite food" Dongmin answered.

"Okay that enough talking, take them away Kihyun." Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun delivered, he started dragging them all along with his specialty power, telekinesis. Hyunwoo then sent Sanha off with Hyungwon who quite happily accepted the adorable boy into his apprenticeship. He then proceeded to stretch himself out on the nearest couch and ask for the remainder of people without allocated jobs if they want to go through Myungjun's clothes, or cuddle up and watch a movie. Minhyuk agreed to both, before forcefully grabbing a pile of clothes from Myungjun and cuddling right up into Hyunwoo. Myungjun himself curled up on his (surprisingly) comfy pile of clothes before losing to Changkyun's whining and going to snuggle up in-between him and Dongmin. Hyunwoo put on a pirated, Korean subtitled version of Justice league then the five of them just Sat in a lazy little pile for the next two hours.

"Hyunwoo?" Hoseok came into the lounge just as the movie finished. "Jinwoo woke up."

Hyunwoo showed a thumbs up and beckoned Hoseok over. "Come sit, we're gonna watch Doctor Strange." Hyunwoo paused, "Myungjun go look after him."

"Why me?"

"Because he probably thinks you're the reason he fainted."

"Fine."

Myungjun made his way to the place Hoseok came from, and quietly opened the door.

"Hey, MJ."

"Oh yeah, um, hi." Myungjun looked at Jinwoo, it was very cute to see him as a sleepy puppy again. "How you feelin’?"

"As good as fainting onto hardwood floor can get."

"Did you know you're like, super magic?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you've got a whole lot of that magic stuff in you."

"I'm sorry what?" __There it was again, that confused look.__

"Come and see Hyunwoo, he actually knows what he's talking about with this sort of stuff." Myungjun gestured to follow him.

Jinwoo followed Myungjun into the lounge, where everyone was in a nice little pile of muscles (Even Dongmin was cuddled up to Hyunwoo). Myungjun cleared his throat, and then proceeded to tell Hyunwoo to make sense of everything for Jinwoo. Hyunwoo soon finished explaining and then tried to get Jinwoo to do various things to see where his power lay. Hyunwoo had just about given up when Hoseok interrupted and told Jinwoo to think real hard about being a little puppy, and to visualize the experience. Jinwoo then started to (at the horror of everyone else) turn into a small puppy. His parts contorted in a way that made Myungjun think about when he goes into a cat, and he then hoped to high hell it wasn't as bad as what he was seeing here. Even though the process of Jinwoo becoming a puppy didn't look anything but horrible, he was soon a cute fluffy brown little spoodle. Myungjun immediately bent down to pet the little pupper, because who wouldn't, and ended up sitting down with Jinwoo on his lap watching Doctor Strange with the others.

"So we found his power? This is pretty textbook though, nor is it rare..." Minhyuk said.

"I think what can see now is just the tip of the iceberg, otherwise the spell I used to detect his magic wouldn't have been so powerful in it's reaction" Hyunwoo replied.

"I don't know, I could see Jinwoo being real useless personally." Dongmin added. "Or maybe he's a warlock. He didn't get that checked, remember?"

"True, but I know the reaction that spell has to warlocks and it is not glowing and intense fatigue."

All of a sudden, Jinwoo started to turn back into a human and __oh my god he's naked on my lap, I can not be having him be a Human right now.__ In a panic Myungjun threw Jinwoo at all of his clothes in the middle of the room, and he then proceeded to drown Jinwoo in the clothes Minhyuk had possessively held in his arms. Jinwoo ended up turning back into a human and (thankfully) he was covered in clothes, even if they were Myungjun's, and not his.

And then he stood up.

"Hey MJ! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME LIKE TH- Oh." Jinwoo took one look down then quickly sat back down and pulled Myungjun's pile of clothes back over his lap. "Sorry, I didn't realize I'd not had clothes on anymore."

Myungjun looked at Jinwoo in horror, then saw his torso and looked at him in interest, then right back to horror again.

"I didn't need to see that ever, you know Jinjin." Dongmin whined.

"I'm very happy I saw that." Minhyuk said, "Thank you for throwing him closer to me, Myungjun."

Hoseok was still looking at Jinwoo, "You've got nice abs, I'll give you that."

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, and paused the movie.  "Okay everyone, out of the living room. Jinwoo's putting on clothes, and you two perverts are not going to watch." Hyunwoo looked pointedly at Hoseok and Minhyuk.

"I'm not a pervert! I just said he had nice abs... Like a one man to another thing!"

"I'd love to be able to disagree, but Hoseok is a piece of sunshine, he's way to pure for those types of thoughts." Minhyuk stated, "I on the other hand, will begrudgingly accept that I may be a little tiny bit of a pervert."

Jinwoo took that moment to speak his mind. "At least he knows he's a pervert, Eunwoo whined about it before but he's been looking at me the entire time"

"Hey! I have not been doing that!"

"I usually don't like dobbing people in, but you have been. I just don't think you realized." Hyunwoo said. "Now let's give Jinwoo some privacy guys, out of the living room right now."

Everyone accepted at their own rate, Myungjun shot out immediately, Hoseok and Dongmin followed quickly, and Minhyuk got a sneaky snap of Jinwoo (that was legitimately to use against Myungjun, believe it or not) and finally Hyunwoo came after. They all ended up standing in the hallway for the duration of Jinwoo getting dressed. Myungjun looked at the time on his phone, it was already 1:30 p.m and Myungjun hadn’t eaten lunch (come to think of it, no-one had eaten lunch). As if on cue, Myungjun heard a collective rumble of stomachs from everyone in the hallway.

“Well…” Hyunwoo started, “Who’s up for ramen?”

“Everyone.” Hoseok replied. “Everyone is up for ramen.”

“By my calculations…” Another growl escaped from Dongmin’s belly, “Hoseok is correct.”

 

“Okay! Let’s have some food then.” Minhyuk said eagerly.

 

The five of them went to the kitchen to make food then realized that none of them were very good at it.

 

“Just because I like ramen does not mean I’m good at making it.” Hoseok immediately said.

 

“I mean it’s just ramen, how hard could it be?” Minhyuk asked.

 

“I once saw Bin burn three different pots making one bowl of ramen” Dongmin said.

 

“I might blow up your 2000 dollar kitchen if I touch anything.” Myungjun said.

 

“I could do it.” Hyunwoo told everyone in what seemed like confidence. “Last time I cooked Kihyun was helping.”

 

“... Which translates to; Last time he cooked, Kihyun cooked.” Minhyuk sighed.

 

“I mean… Bin did say I made good ramen…” Dongmin added.

 

“Bin would say that you made good anything, from what I can tell.” Myungjun replied.

 

“Not true, he hated this sweet and sour pork I made once.”

 

“That must’ve been something he couldn’t lie about then.” Minhyuk helpfully supplied, “Bin looks like he has the biggest crush on you, he wouldn’t have the heart to say you’re bad at something. Unless you’re __really__  bad at it.”

 

A new voice suddenly joined the conversation, strangely it sounded like it was being said through earphones in everyone’s ears. “I don’t know… any of us would gladly jump on the ‘Eunwoo isn’t as perfect as he seems’ bandwagon”

 

Myungjun looked around the kitchen to find the voice, to find Jinwoo standing in the doorway. “Yeah you guys seem like the type to do so.” Myungjun paused, “Hey do you know how to make ramen?”

 

“Me? I mean I won’t kill it? But it won’t be too good either.”

 

“Okay well, I guess we’re entrusting dad to do it, then.” Minhyuk said from the seat he had at the counter.

 

“Okay.” Hyunwoo quickly set off to making the six servings of shin ramen while the others waited in the dining room.

 

The next twenty minutes went by pretty fast for the five in the dining room, as everyone had decided to play a game of ‘expose everybody except for us because they’re not here’. In the short span that they played the game, Myungjun learned that Jooheon in fact, did have a huge crush on Changkyun back in 2015 and that he is more than over it now. He also learned a few things about Dongmin’s friends too; like the fact that Jinwoo, Bin and Minhyuk are all really good dancers, and Sanha is making an effort to learn from Minhyuk, and that they all used to share the same dream of becoming Idols (Except for Dongmin who just wanted to be a lawyer). In turn, no one learned anything about Myungjun because they had nothing __to__ learn. When Hyunwoo came back with the ramen everyone immediately stop talking as their mouths were all filled with ramen as soon as their bowls were set down. Afterwards everyone went back to finishing the Doctor Strange movie they were watching in the lounge. A bit after the movie ended, Kihyun and Jooheon got back with Rocky and Bin, who were both holding half-eaten hot dogs and talking about a new choreo they learned from their lord and saviors, BTS. It wasn’t until quite late into the evening that Sanha and Hyungwon got back (which was actually because they went to watch Jumanji.) with stories of Sanha easily, even if a bit scared while doing so, picking up on all of the spells Hyungwon was teaching him. Two more movies, a genuine Kihyun feast, and half a game of monopoly before Hyungwon and Kihyun started yelling at each other later, and everyone was in the lounge on actual beds in a messy, but comfy pile of lanky and muscly guys cuddling up to each other in the middle of winter. Eventually they all ended up drifting to sleep, Changkyun, being the last to have fallen asleep, turned off the lights before snuggling by Jinwoo (and Pushing him closer to Myungjun in the process, which may or may not have been the reason he did it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!This is really late!! Sorry!! even though It's been the holidays I decided to catch up on sleep a lot more and get into a normal human routine, so I've been pressed with time as getting 12 hours of sleep takes a lot more out of your day than expected.
> 
> !BUT! Now I'm into an actual routine and It's the holidays, and I don't work, I can fill my free time with writing and video games!! So expect more of maybe not this particular story, but my writing (hopefully that Monsta X fic I've neglected, or the Cross Gene one)
> 
> Okay so, I hope everyone is having a nice day, and that this chapter was okay, and that you all have a nice week, and that you stay happy and eat lots, and belated happy new year and happy prior holidays like Hanukkah and Kwanzaa and Christmas!
> 
> Oh and also, [this](http://www.ntoodles.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/IMG_1995.jpg) is a spoodle, It's like my favourite breed of dog so, yeah that's what Jinwoo turned into.
> 
> :Kkaebllam out:


	5. Hiatus (indefinitely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you actually read this i apologize

Hello everyone, as the title of this chapter says, this series is going to be put on an indefinite hiatus. I had lots of plans for this but after taking a break then reading it through... this is,  _not_ a good story, nor do I know what I want to do with it because its kinda become this weird badly written mix-y thing. idk man I just dun wanna do this one anymore. I might come back to it later if I can think of a way to salvage it though so... maybe it'll be back?

 

Sorry and also please read my actually decent thing aka [Death Has A Name, And Life Has A Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064831) its Binu and Myungjin, and wayyyyyyyyyy better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a [Tumblr](https://min-syubi.tumblr.com/) too, if you wanna follow me, I still don't know how it works though.
> 
> Okay, happy reading and I'll see you with the next installment of Myungjun's Mishaps
> 
> :Kkaebllam out:


End file.
